


Murderous Goals

by faegal04, reigningqueenofwords



Series: Evolution of Negan [6]
Category: Supernatural, The Walking Dead
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21565354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faegal04/pseuds/faegal04, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Series: Evolution of Negan [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1413217
Kudos: 2





	Murderous Goals

Thankfully there weren’t many cars on this stretch of road to be moved. The small green Honda was able to make good time. The four men inside the car felt as though time had stopped completely. The atmosphere was strained as the man in the backseat glared at the driver.

“What makes you think I won’t come back, Rick?” The man with the buzzcut asked with a sneer. “Hell, maybe I take Randall here,” he banged his fist against the back of his seat, “back to his people and I come take what’s mine?”

Rick shook his head. “Shut up, Shane.” He shot back, not in the mood for this.

Shane chuckled, “Always said you wasn’t made for this world.”

Rick tightened his grip on the steering wheel. “Shane, if you love Lori like you say you do then you will stay away. You have no one to blame but _yourself_ for Hershel wanting you gone.”

“You just want me gone because you know that baby’s mine.” He shot back, hatred in his voice. “You know damn well she’d rather be with me at night than you.”

Rick slammed the brakes, bringing the car to a screeching stop. He jumped out of the car and began pacing, his hands clenching into fists.

Shane smirked from the backseat, “Looks like you need to check on your best friend, Dixon.”

Dixon turned in his seat. “I will drag your sorry ass outta this car and leave ya. Ya hear me? Shut your fuckin’ mouth, asshole.”

Shane chuckled darkly, he laid his head back against the seat and thought of all the ways to make Rick and his bunch of soft assholes pay for kicking him out.

* * *

## Three months later

Shane glared at the man in front of him. “What do ya’ mean, they aren’t at the farm anymore.”

“It was over run it looks like. They managed to get out, or they’re wandering around out there as walkers!”

His jaw clenched as he shook his head. “How long ago you think they left?”

The man shrugged. “How should I know?!”

Shane muttered under his breath, he grabbed the weapon that was laying against his seat. His hand twisting a tighter grip on the wooden handle. “Didja see any tracks, asshole?!”

The man looked nervously at the barbwire covered bat, he wiped his hand across his sweating forehead, “No boss, no tracks.”

“Fuck!” Shane was pissed. “You’re comin with me. Back to the farm.” He snapped.

“What? Why?”

“Because I fuckin said so!”

* * *

Shane ran his hand over his face, the idiot was right, there were no discernible tracks to follow. To many vehicles going in different directions, made it impossible to know which to follow. He wasn’t even sure Lori was still alive, he bit into his bottom lip, his rage growing at Rick Grimes.

Without warning, he grabbed his gun from his hip and shot the idiot in the stomach, smirking at the look of surprise as he fell to the ground. “Have fun with the fucking walkers.” He snarled, showing no regret whatsoever at having shot one of his men. Why would he? Shaking his head, he turned and walked back towards his truck. He’d hunt him down, one way or another.

Shane decided to follow what looked like several sets of tire tracks, just for a bit, because he couldn’t leave his camp for long. All of the men from Randall’s group were dead, Shane took care of that when he first joined them. A sharp word here, the whisper of he said this shit there and the in fighting took care of most of the assholes. There were a few new men that would like nothing better than put a bullet in his head, but Shane was keeping them on a short leash.

Keeping their women in a different location was his best weapon. Only he knew where they were.Besides the women were keeping him satisfied until he could get Lori back, well maybe only till then, he did like variety. Licking his lips, he focused on finding Rick, not who he was fucking.

He screamed with rage, when he was led back to the highway where the herd had come after them. He shot the windshield out of the car with the message for Sophia on it.

Feeling the rage move through his system, he wanted to kill his ex-best friend slowly. He got back in his truck and grabbed the CB mic, “Andy!?” He paused for a minute, “Dammit Andy, your lazy, worthless ass better be there or I swear-”

“I’m here boss!” Andy replied, fear in his voice.

“Get Gordon, Russ, Chad and Carlos to meet me at the Greene farm, tell ‘em to come in separate vehicles, with enough food, water, and ammo to last them three weeks,” Shane said quickly.

Rick would regret what he’d done, and Shane would be there to see it. And Shane would make sure that he suffered, and he’d die incredibly slowly. Hell, maybe he’d just start by cutting off fingers, toes, and working his way in. When he was just a torso and a head, he’d be walker food. The thought made him smirk slightly.

Shane headed back toward the abandoned farm to wait for his men, once he was parked on the side of the rambling farmhouse, out of sight in case anyone pulled up the drive. His men had already taken everything the house had held that had gotten left behind so he walked down where the graves were. Hershel’s family, Sophia, and Dale. He regretted the girl’s death but if she hadn’t run off to begin, with they never would of ended up on this damn farm. Getting rid of Rick would have been so much easier if only, he shook his head free from what it’s and heard the sounds of vehicles coming up the long dirt drive.

The men parked quickly and exited their vehicles coming to stand in front of Shane. None of them spoke especially when they saw Dan shambling their way his eyes milky white and the blood still leaking from the wound on his stomach. Shane wasn’t one for small talk and he looked ready to murder someone-again.

Shane crossed his arms over his chest, his face set. “Alright, here’s what’s gonna happen.” He started, his loud voice taking over their minds. “We’re gonna hunt this son of a bitch down.”

* * *

So far, three out of the four men he had sent out had come back. There had been no luck in locating his old group, Shane hoped that Russ would be bringing back great news. He was going to give Russ two more days before he wrote him off as walker bait. And then he’d take it out on someone else. He couldn’t stand not getting results. Especially with this.

The following day, Russ showed up, and with some news. When he pulled into the compound, the first thing he truly wanted was a drink but that would have to wait. He jumped out of the truck and raced up the steps to Shane’s “office”, once he was inside the old police station he was led to the man they all feared.

“Shane! I, uh, didn’t find her but I think I found something better!”, he paused to gauge his reaction other than the tightening of his jaw Shane kept quiet. “Two vehicles. A nice ass Impala and an old truck, it looks like they have enough hardware that we would be set for some time. There’s four of ‘em altogether. Three big, muscled guys and one woman, I’m thinking it’s a family, but the woman would be the way to bring the others into the fold.”

Shane smirked, while it wasn’t what he was hoping for, it would suffice. He grinned at Russ, “Good job, man! I think you earned some time with your Mandy. Go clean up and I’ll send Randall to get her. After you tell me where i can find our newest additions.”


End file.
